slipping through my fingers
by Melissa1991
Summary: Kureno and Arisa are engaged and together they have raised Kureno's sister Misa. Now Misa goes to middle school for the 1st time and both Kureno and Arisa are struggling with their emotions. Misa was for them like their own child.


It was a sunny day when the school is Japan started.

Misa, twelve years old with long brown hair and light brown eyes was wrestling with the buttons of her uniform.

Kureno, her brother and guardian was busy making her lunch box and breakfast while Arisa, his fiancée helped Misa with the buttons.

"Breakfast is ready, Angel!"

"Hai hai onii-sama!" Misa yelled back and rushed down the stairs.

Kureno swallowed a few times when he saw his sister so grown up in her uniform.

Misa was chattering cheerful about going to the big school now and Kureno nodded vaguely by times his hands trembling slightly.

Arisa listened half to their conversation as she braided Misa's hair. "I'll take some pictures of you and your brother at the school so you can send them to your parents." "They'll be very proud." The ex-yankee tried to hide the pain in her heart.

Kureno's parents got Misa when Mrs. Sohma was nearly 50 already and she was busy with running their business in Europe so there was no place for a baby.

She just started dating Kureno seriously when he told her of his 18 months old sister he took care of. She fell in love with the child at once and took care of her as if she were her own child.

"It's time" Kureno said soft and took Misa's schoolbag.

The ride to the school was very quiet. Misa was listening to her MP3 while Arisa and Kureno were both lost in their thoughts.

They brought her to the school yard and Arisa took a few pictures.

Misa waved them smiling goodbye after that before searching for her cousin Kisa who'd be a senior.

Kureno turned around and headed for the car carefully wiping away his tears.

Arisa followed looking pale and sad. In the car was Misa's favourite chicken she always held tight when they went for long rides.

She picked it up and inhaled the scent smelling the faint rose soap and Misa's own scent.

Tears rolled down without her noticing.

Kureno held her tight as he felt his own eyes burn and his heart ache.

Their little girl was growing up.

Suddenly he felt a piece of paper that was attached to the chicken.

_Dear onii-sama and giri no onee-chan,_

_I know you are sad I'm going to be home weekends only but I love you both very much._

_School will be major fun and I'll make your proud._

_I love you my niban okaa-sama and otou-sama,_

_Kisses,_

_Misa _

Kureno swallowed his tears but Arisa let hers run freely.

Only 5 days before they'd hold their precious angel again.

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that Im losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
Im glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see whats in her mind  
Each time I think Im close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when shes gone theres that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I cant deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didnt  
And why I just dont know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see whats in her mind  
Each time I think Im close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers...

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile...


End file.
